


二十分钟/Двадцать Минут

by Deborah_Dasheen



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Перевод на китайский с русского языка, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deborah_Dasheen/pseuds/Deborah_Dasheen
Summary: 二〇一〇年四月里的二十分钟
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Zlatan Ibrahimović, Zlatan Ibrahimovic/Gerard Piqué
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	二十分钟/Двадцать Минут

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Двадцать минут](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132950) by [Grey_creature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature). 



兹拉坦·伊布拉希莫维奇是这个星球上最恶劣的足球运动员之一。他的才干是如此出众，但他的性格又是如此恼人，可以说要不是有着这样的天赋，他早就在马尔默的码头上被人给捅死了。但是兹拉坦·伊布拉希莫维奇——按父亲算是波斯尼亚人，按母亲算是克罗地亚人，按护照算是瑞典人——又是这个世界上收入最高的球员之一，因此，等他又在某个能容纳十万人的球场更衣室里把自己的队友们搞得心烦意乱，以至于他们要来干掉他，即使是教练也不会冲过来，或者来不及冲过来把他们分开。

虽然他可以单挑整个团队，但他不止想要战斗，还总是想要赢。因此他取得了跆拳道黑带，因此他在风格是那么不同寻常，也因此他在球场上横冲直撞，几乎像在打架。他不止能绕过，甚至可以撞飞敌方的后卫，他是这样一往无前，整副涂满彩绘的身体像炮弹一样冲入敌阵。

他这样的性格是怎么塑造出来的，说出来简直有伤风化。

当兹拉坦再一次在更衣室里惹是生非，使得佩普介入调停的时候，杰拉德·皮克清楚地意识到，所有的怪腔怪调都是为了证明，他，兹拉坦·伊布拉希莫维奇，是这里的明星。他不知道自己更想做什么——翻个白眼，还是自己也插几句嘴。梅西温和地化解了冲突，然而杰拉德能够同样清楚地意识到，这只是因为兹拉坦容忍他这么做。这种宽容是冲着梅西去的，而不是佩普。这使得皮克隐约地感受到了暴风雨的前奏。

接下来兹拉坦就表现得心平气和，令他的不安逐渐消散。

但只有他这么觉得。瓜迪奥拉看上去十分警觉，姿态紧绷，深深地皱着眉头。三十岁的老将查尔斯·普约尔已经做好了掩盖更衣室混乱的准备。的确，最后什么也没有被决定，什么也没有被摧毁，只是彻底地——被掩盖了。

第二天，杰拉德把兹拉坦推到墙上，想要问他，他可有哪个情人是不想揍他的。然而他开口说的却是：“好嘛，看来他们说你脑子有毛病，倒真不是空穴来风。”兹拉坦露出牙齿，桀骜地反问他：

“我的脑子好得很，你的呢？”

杰拉德捏紧拳头，而兹拉坦站着不动，背靠着身后的墙壁。皮克想起兹拉坦有跆拳道黑带，而且永远刹不住车，但他不在乎。他因怒火而微微颤抖，兹拉坦却抬起眼，冷静地对他说：

“吻我。”

杰拉德皮克在最后一刻收回已经在空中的拳头。打架很方便，他们差不多高，因此接吻也很方便。他晃了晃头，好像要甩掉一块盖在脸上的厚布，一巴掌拍在墙上，然后吻上兹拉坦·伊布拉希莫维奇的嘴唇。就是这样，和他想要的一样，热烈而粗野。他把手掌插进兹拉坦的后脑勺和墙壁之间的空隙，拽住兹拉坦的头发，而兹拉坦狠狠地往后一仰，把杰拉德的指节撞到墙壁上。兹拉坦是故意的。而这让他兴奋。

这让他们两个兴奋。

兹拉坦按着墙壁，把杰拉德推到地板上，抓住他的肩膀。他倒在地上，把情人拉近自己的身体。杰拉德慌忙分开膝盖，避免顶在兹拉坦的腹部——虽然这么顶一下或许是值得的——一个坏点子划过他的脑海。他支起身体——一条腿跪在地板上，另一条腿搭在兹拉坦的胯部——然后开始脱衣服。他卷起T恤，错过了那个时刻兹拉坦注视他的目光——仔仔细细，带着说不出的焦虑与绝望，好像这整场闹剧不是他自己弄出来，而是莫名其妙陷在其中一样。像是身边的一切都在坠落，很快就将撞上深渊底部的石林。

或许不只是他。事情就这么发生了，而他们两个都深陷其中。又或者这只是消遣。为什么不是呢？

时间是二〇一〇年的四月二日。离那张照片席卷媒体和网络，掀起轩然大波，还有一个月。离导致兹拉坦转会AC米兰——另一个兹拉坦梦想终老于此的球队——的那场战斗，还有一个半月。离兹拉坦和米兰的秘密磋商被爆料，还有三天。

但那是三天之后的事。现在，依然只有兹拉坦·伊布拉希莫维奇和米诺·拉伊奥拉对此知情。对于杰拉德·皮克来说，这个赛季将会继续进行，或者说一切都会这样进行下去。虽然情况不像2009年秋天那么好，但也不会像2010年夏初那么坏。在他想着这些的时候，T恤已经被脱下，兹拉坦也收敛了情绪，他的目光一如既往地讥讽，动作也一如既往地坦荡。

杰拉德得扒掉兹拉坦的牛仔裤，解开他的运动鞋，而兹拉坦哼哼唧唧地抬起一条腿，再换成另一条腿。两人自然都没带润滑剂或是安全套，于是小心眼儿的杰拉德就决定——这是头一回，你能凑合一下的，对吧？

不，这不是他们第一次做爱，但在杰拉德撞第一下的时候，兹拉坦低声呻吟着绷紧了身体。杰拉德不在乎，于是他整根捅进去，而兹拉坦迎合着他，把双腿更加分开，仰着头注视天花板。天花板是标准制式的白色吊顶，兹拉坦拧着手在地板上乱摸，抓到杰拉德撑着地的手指。杰拉德没有回应，只是凶狠地钉入兹拉坦的身体，直到他射出来——你怎么能这么，这么惹人讨厌，用你的怪声怪气、狂妄自大、所有那些可恶的性格。你到底能不能表现得像个正常人类一样，你这个混蛋？！

兹拉坦不能。但他能抓着杰拉德的手腕，让他稍微抬起来一点儿手掌，然后与他十指交缠，就像比赛进球后一样。兹拉坦把双手抵在地板上，在杰拉德一百六十多斤的体重下尽他所能地伸展身体。白色的T恤被推上去，堆出一些褶皱，兹拉坦腰侧的红龙也同它一样蜷曲着。

两人都失去了从地板上爬起来的力气，于是他们并肩躺着，慢慢恢复理智。房间里的空气灼热而厚重，他们该站起来，把自己收拾干净，但惰性让他们不愿起身。杰拉德想起昨天更衣室内的争执，于是转向兹拉坦，问他：

“你和佩普在吵什么东西？队里买了大卫(*1)，如果你无法融入锋线阵容，佩普可是会很乐意把你扔去坐板凳的。”

“那这样还有什么能阻止我离开？”兹拉坦做了一个讥讽的鬼脸。

是的，没什么能阻止他了。不管是去年疯狂的转会金额，他对球队和俱乐部的奉献，还是对于个人利益的考量。如果兹拉坦·伊布拉希莫维奇想要离开，他就会离开——任何球队，任何教练，任何情人都无法留住他。

杰拉德·皮克疯狂地希望兹拉坦不要离开，不是因为一个赛季换一支新球队对职业发展不利，实际上他知道兹拉坦能搞定，而是因为他自己不想。兹拉坦那嘲讽的微笑令他怒火中烧，又一次地，他想一手抓着兹拉坦的头发，把他的脑袋狠狠地按进装满海水的浴缸，一手按在他宽阔的背上，茫然到不知道该干什么。然后，他突然想起鲨鱼是不会溺水的，而这样的幻象立时烟消云散。杰拉德吐出一口气，平静下来。兹拉坦躺在他身边，对着天花板傻笑。

一如既往，这个婊子。

杰拉德·皮克很清楚这个瑞典-克罗地亚-波斯尼亚人能带着怎样清澈的眼神撒谎，怎样激怒、挑衅、羞辱、侵犯、重击敌人的痛处——这些他辗转豪门征战多年学到的经验。抑或是他天生如此——有着一套完全独立的道德标准，好像在表现他是个保护者，会包容所有和欧洲对自由人权的定义相抵触的价值观。所有的这些知识都在四目相对的此刻被抛诸脑后——兹拉坦的目光真实而坦诚，让杰拉德在一刹那忘却了身边的一切。

现在，兹拉坦收敛笑容，支撑起身体，侧身趴到杰拉德的身上，用坚硬的手掌捧住他的脸，亲吻他的嘴唇——一开始是轻柔地，然后越来越用力，闭着双眼，仿佛在通过亲吻传达什么他无法说出口的话语。

兹拉坦·伊布拉希莫维奇。长着库斯图里卡(*2)电影主角脸的浪子。不需要亲情以外的依恋——记住自己植根何处，他的记忆已经用针凿入双腕的皮肤之中(*3)——余下的，是一个陌生的世界。在这里你只能，也只应该战斗，接受属于你的，夺取你想要的，永远前进，甩开曾经的“自己人”。作风、天性、性格。独一无二的，兹拉坦·伊布拉希莫维奇。

**Author's Note:**

> *1 David Villa Sanchez，比利亚  
> *2 埃米尔·库斯图里卡，南斯拉夫导演  
> *3 阿金曾在双手腕部刺上50个忍饥挨饿者的姓名
> 
> 译注：  
> 这篇是15年的文啦（作者现在还喜欢阿金2333），那时候阿金的人设可能就是这样的吧，苦大仇深的独狼，孑然一身无牵无挂，孤独而潇洒。虽然这样很酷，但是作为粉丝来说我还是更希望阿金像在阿毛时候那样，在场下做一个沙雕又快乐的小学鸡。氛围差别充分说明巴萨8行，要看快乐足球还得找阿毛（。）  
> 前两年确实没想到阿金这么老当益壮，看到他真的回阿毛了而且过得不错，我也很高兴。希望covid影响不严重，还能看到他在圣西罗庆祝40岁生日和挂靴┏ (^ω^)=


End file.
